Erbluhen Emotion
by taee
Summary: "This is when you should kiss me," she whispers. (And really, he shouldn't.)
1. Chapter 1

They slog through the sand slowly, feet sinking and rising. The dunes tower over them and cut clean lines against the blue sky of the desert.

"Ain," she says, pointing to the top. "Fly us there."

Ain gives her a look. "I'm tired."

"We can rest up there," Elesis tugs insistently at his arm. He groans and shakes off her grip to take her hand instead, lifting them both up easily to the top of the nearest sand dune.

"Let's walk."

Ain is ready to object and sink straight into the sand, but then she smiles at him, pulls him closer, and he's gone, ready to follow her even to the depths of Henir.

So they walk.

It feels strange. Looking forward, the dune looks like a two-piece puzzle. Two pieces, one dark and one light, locking together, and they, standing on the fault line. Elesis, with her arms stretched out to the side, has a handful of both.

"Elesis."

"What?" She turns, and he pushes her off the border.

"What," she sputters, spitting sand onto his shoes, "are you doing?!"

"You belong there," he says simply.

Elesis spits out more sand and glares at him balefully. "Then so do you."

When she reaches up, he gives her his hand and lets her pull him down. The force of her tug sends them both tumbling down the slope awkwardly, but he doesn't mind. Their legs are tangled together, Elesis is warm, and she's laughing brightly amidst the sand and dust. He doesn't mind.

When they finally skid to a stop, and Ain dares to open his eyes, all he sees is Elesis.

Elesis, Elesis, Elesis.

There's so much he wants to say, could say, but he just looks. Etches her being into his memory, so that he'll never have to leave her behind.

Elesis brings her hand to his face.

"This is when you should kiss me," she whispers.

Ain can think of a few good reasons why he definitely shouldn't, the most prominent being that if he does, he's scared he'll never get enough. He's scared that he'll abandon his mission altogether, let the world go to hell, and just stay here, by her side.

But her voice blooms in his heart, and there's only Elesis, who shines like the sun, who burns away all of his doubts, who never stops pulling Ain to her with her gravity.

"Ok," he whispers back.

* * *

A/N: I saw a picture of giant sand dunes and that inspired this. And this song! [Kaleidoscope by Barrett Marshall] It's good.

Also, It's my first story? If you count it as one. It's short. very

idk why but I was just thinking of pairings and I felt Elesis and Ain would work well, so that's that

And

I'm trying to improve as a writer, feedback would help a lot


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.

* * *

ERBLUHEN EMOTION

* * *

Loving Ain is almost like loving a dead man.

You just shouldn't love dead people, because the only thing you'll get out of it is nothing, unless you're lucky. If you are, then the whole business might leave you a bleeding heart, and it you're extra lucky and wise about it, you'll let it scar over.

Elesis is lucky but she isn't wise.

She lets their love take root and blossom in her heart, waiting for the day when they inevitably have to tear it out. (And she knows she'll never let it scar when that happens.)

It's so fragile and so incredibly pitiful that it's beautiful.

It's so beautiful that she wants to keep it and let it grow, here in her pulse, in their interlaced hands, in early mornings together, in shared smiles under the glancing of the moon.

But they both know it'll never happen.

Elesis has her brother holding her back, and Ain has his mission tugging him forward. Right now is like their singular point of tangency in the vast planes of time: they'll never meet again.

The air smells of rain and moss and quiet humidity.

It's still early, and the sun shines more gray than white. Elesis knows if she turns her head to the left, she'll see Ain, but some small, not entirely irrational part of her makes her not want to look, because she thinks that she won't see anything at all. But she also thinks that she wants to look at him all the way until the end, so even when he's gone, his afterimage will linger in her eyes.

"Good morning," Ain says, startling her.

Ain's eyes are misty with sleep, and his face is smooth and open.

Morning Ain is her favorite Ain. This is the Ain she wants to remember the most. The one where he is at his most vulnerable, but also his strongest, without the weight of the day on his back.

"...Morning," she yawns. "I'll make breakfast."

So she says, but all she does is grab two slices of bread from their packs. Ain chews it slowly on a log as he watches her fold up the sleeping bags. He carries one, she carries one, and they hit the road again.

The road carves its way through the forest like a twirling ribbon. Elesis thinks they'll never reach the end, until they turn one final turn and the sun splashes in their eyes.

Her eyes water.

"Elesis."

She's wary. The last time he said her name like that, he pushed her off a sand dune. "...Yes?"

Ain brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "It'll be ok."

"I know."

She knows. Everything will turn out ok. They'll save the world, Ain will disappear and be dead, and because she is a fool, Elesis will let her heart bleed and bleed and bleed.

But because it's Ain, it's worth it.

* * *

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/N: terrible ending will be terrible. I didn't think I'd continue this, but I had this idea.  
This was supposed to be part of an AU i was writing. I abandoned the AU fic, but this story is set in that universe, where it's just Elesis and Ain trying to save the world. Ain is still sent by the goddess as help.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
